shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Sister Sold Herself
Original author: doveboyeos My sister and I have also been close. Even if she is 15 and I'm 18 we bond very well. I have no problem with her hanging with my friends. She understands internet lingo and is quite funny. She even browses this site sometimes. So this is one of our absolute favorite subreddits along with /No Sleep. We both have a niche for horror and something that will make it hard for us to sleep at night. We love Deep Web stories and they have become pretty popular recently. Our love for it got the best of us so we decided to check it out. A quick google search and you can find everything you need to dive right in to it. So we got a throw away laptop from our dad. He is an IT and has a warehouse full of vacant laptops. So he gave us one without any suspicion. I wish my dad did at the time. So there we were in my room. Our parents had gone out for dinner and her and I ordered pizza. "Let me do it?" My naive little sister her name is Jenny btw insisted. "You can't you have greasy fingers." I downloaded TOR and we were ready to roll. The first couple sites were just some weird satanic cult websites declaring that Obama is the devil and some other bullshit. We weren't I guess looking to find what you hear some other people find. Like sites where you get to see people tortured in the most heinous way. Just curious. The next site was showing us different aliens, we both were cracking up. They were taking cartoon characters and putting them into a weird filter. My girlfriend called so I left the room for a bit. When I came back my sister was giggling and having a good time. "What are you doing?" "I found this website where you talk to a little puppy dog." She wasn't wrong. There was a Golden Lab pouncing up and down the screen barking. You would type something in and it would type something back. I looked at their chat and it was just some silly things. "Look I'll show you." She started to type 'whats your name?' in the textbook. As soon as she pressed enter it took a second to reply and then it replied. My name is Maxxy I'm a puppy. The animated dog then started to lick the screen. It was pretty adorable but, as an older brother I didn't want to tell my little sister that. I then pulled at the laptop then she yanked it back to herself. "No. I want to use it!" She protested. That's when the dog barked and it had typed something in the chat bar. 'Bryan. Let your sister have it." "Did you tell it my name?" I asked and she then slid the laptop over to me. "No. I don't want to play anymore." That's when the little dog was transformed to what looked like a webcam with shitty quality and a guy with a president Bill Clinton mask. "Hello there." The person was using a voice changer because they sounded exactly like Jenny. They waved their leather gloved hand at the screen. "Bryan turn it off!" Jenny screamed while trying to hit the power button. "No need to worry Jenny. We will meet soon." The stranger grabbed the webcam and started to shake it violently. Creating a wind noises. I didn't say a word and slammed the laptop screen shut. There was 10 second of bliss silent till a sinister laugh that sounded deep blasted through the speakers. Jenny was crying and ran out of the room and I ran out after her. "Jenny everything is okay." I held on to her shoulders as she slumped down to the floor. "No it's not." She peeped out in between hiccups. "Jenny what did you tell it?" She swiped her tears off then stared up at me with glassy eyes. "My age. There, there was a joke." "I didn't tell it where we lived but, it guessed okay. I thought I don't know." I was livid. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I shook her. "You kept talking to it!" She then pushed me off of her and locked herself in the room. I know I'm the one to blame. Letting my underage sister browse the deep web with me. I went back into the room and bashed the laptop against my wall. Pieces flew left and right and finally it was broken. The next day my mom and my girlfriend were going out to a party for my mom's work. No children were allowed. I begged my mom as much as I could to have a babysitter come look after Jenny. I would have asked to her to let her go to a friends house but, she doesn't have any. My dad was away on a business trip and my girlfriend wouldn't let me miss out on this so we left her home alone. I told her to lock the door and call the police if anything happened. We went through the whole night not one text message from her or no call from the police. It ended up being a pretty great night. We dropped my girlfriend off and when we got home nothing seemed out of place. We unlocked the front door my mom called out for Jenny and when she didn't answer my heart dropped. It was like her to pull a sick joke like this so I sprinted up to her room. She wasn't there. I hear my mother scream out. When i got downstairs there was a note the note said: Dear the family of Jenny, Thank you so much for her. We can't express our gratitude to your whole family. And you, Bryan thank you for introducing us to her. Next to the letter was 100,000 dollars. Neatly stacked and folded in a bunch of piles. The police are working on finding my little sister. It's been a week, no leads. I hope this won't be a cold case. Category:Deep Web Category:Internet Category:Computers Category:Killers Category:Creepypasta Category:Migrated